Sleep
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Couloirs du 3eme étage, la nuit où Dumbledore va mourir. Draco et Hermione se croisent. Elle a compris ce qu'il allait faire.


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Voila, nouvel OS, encore un Hermione/Draco. J'ai jamais fait de fic sur eux donc je me venge sur les OS, c'est normal. Cette fois ça se passe à Poudlard, fin de la sixième année, lorsque Draco s'apprête à aller tuer Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il croise hermione, et voila ce qui se passe. C'est raté K+, c'est très gentil niveau langage, mais ça reste violent sur le principe. Sur ce bone lecture, et je vous conseille la très bonne chanson (avec la traduction s'il vous plait) N'oubliez pas de faire un tour du côté des reviews, ce serait sympa! :)_

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>SLEEP<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some say now suffer all the children<strong> - Certains disent que maintenant les enfants souffrent_  
><em><strong>And walk away a savior<strong> - Et s'éloigne d'un sauveur_  
><em><strong>Or a madman or polluted<strong> - Homme fou ou pollué_

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à se fixer en chiens de faïence. Le couloir du troisième étage était totalement désert, et on n'entendait rien d'autre que les échos de leurs respirations qui rebondissaient sur la pierre. Baguette en main, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger, ni jeter le premier sort. En réalité, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de blesser l'autre. Ils y étaient contraints, c'était leur destin, et ils l'avait bien compris, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'acceptait. Depuis le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé, ils savaient que tout les séparaient. Ils n'avaient pas le même rang, pas le même sang, ils n'aspiraient pas à la même destinée. Pourtant, dans ce couloir, bien que la colère se fasse sentir sans peine, on ne sentait aucune haine entre eux. Ils s'observaient, se jaugeaient du regard, ne se trouvant pas si différents l'un de l'autre, finalement. Ils se battaient pour des causes qui les dépassaient, et qu'ils préféreraient oublier.

Draco se tenait là, debout, de toute sa hauteur glacial. Il la toisait comme le serpent qui analyse sa proie, juste avant de l'étouffer entre ses membres. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle crut s'en briser les côtes. Pendant six longues années, elle avait juré à tout va qu'elle le détestait, mais elle se mentait à elle-même. Depuis quelques années, Draco avait changé. Le petit garçon pourri gâté avait laissé place à un homme, un homme qui se devait d'accomplir les tâches imputables à ceux de son rang, comme préserver leur suprématie. Il était grand, bien plus qu'Harry ou Ron, et il semblait taillé dans le roc, comme son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune, sur les photos. Son visage noble, incroyablement torturé à ce moment, rayonnait d'une beauté imprenable. Ses cheveux blonds, presque platine, tombaient sur son front avec une nonchalance exquise. Ses yeux d'acier, glacés, la fixaient avec cette colère et cette amertume qu'ils gardaient toujours pour elle. Sa bouche, fine et délicate, appelait les plus tendres baisers lorsqu'elle ne crachait pas son venin aristocrate. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, ce soir, mais une robe entièrement noire, effrayante.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de la regarder. Il aurait aimé courir, s'échapper, et aller accomplir son destin comme son Lord le lui avait demandé, mais il restait là, figé, impuissant. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait passé toute son adolescence à la pourchasser, à l'insulter, à se forcer à la haïr et à se venger sur les lèvres de Pansy chaque fois que l'envie d'elle devenait trop forte. Elle était petite, avait de jolies formes, et de beaux yeux noisettes, toujours remplis de larmes lorsqu'il la torturait de ses mots. Ce charme fou qui se dégageait d'elle lui faisait mal, au plus profond de lui, car il savait que jamais il ne pourrait tarir cette soif interdite. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, il en était sur, et il avait presque envie de pleurer tellement la douleur était forte. Il aurait préféré être quelqu'un d'autre, pouvoir se conduire comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier des coups de fouet qu'il devrait endurer au moindre faux pas. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais maintenant qu'il était engagé, que son devoir était gravé au plus profond de sa chair, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

_**From gutter institutions** - Depuis les bonnes institutions_  
><em><strong>Don't you breathe for me<strong> - Ne respire-tu pas pour moi_  
><em><strong>Undeserving of your sympathy<strong> - Ne méritant pas ta sympathie_  
><em><strong> Cause there ain't no way that<strong> - Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry for what I did<strong> - Je me sente désolé de ce que j'ai fait_

Il aurait voulu avoir un dernier regard pour le chateau, pour le parc, pour le lac qui avaient bercé son adolescence. Tant de fois il s'était plaint d'être enfermé à Poudlard, et à ce jour, comme il le regrettait. Comme il regrettait ces mois d'insouciance passés à refaire le monde avec Blaise, dans son dortoir, ou dans leur salle commune. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir tout appris de la magie, des potions, de la métamorphose, et comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu mieux la connaître, elle. S'il avait su que serait devenu sa vie, le jour où le Choixpeau s'était posé sur sa tête, il l'aurait supplié de l'emmener vers une autre destinée. Mais voilà, ce qui est passé est passé, et certaines bêtises de l'enfance ne se réparent jamais. Il était maintenant comme un condamné à mort, suivant la ligne verte qui le mènerait à sa perte certaine, et il ne se trouvait même pas le courage de reculer.

Le pire dans tout cela, était qu'il n'avait finalement aucune envie de retourner en arrière. Bien sûr, dans cette aventure, il allait perdre son innocence, perdre ses amis, perdre l'unique chance qui lui restait d'avouer à Hermione combien il l'avait aimée en secret, tout ce temps. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était trop tard, trop tard pour être désolé. Il allait monter ces marches, prendre son courage à deux mains, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts, et accomplir sa mission : tuer Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait alors le pouvoir à la place de l'ancien mage, et le monde appartiendrait aux sang-pur, comme son père l'avait toujours prédit. En étant la clé de voute de leur libération, il deviendrait certainement le jeune sorcier le plus célèbre de leur monde, comme l'avait été Potter, et il serait élevé au rang de héros, adulé de tous. Hermione serait sûrement tuée pendant la guerre, comme tous les autres sang-de-bourbe, et lorsqu'il commencerait à l'oublier, ses regrets et son amertume s'apaiseraient.

Granger avait toujours été beaucoup plus intelligente que la moyenne. Il savait qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'il préparait, depuis le début de l'année. Elle l'observait, en cours, et le suivait parfois dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il s'y promenait une fois la nuit tombée. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, mais ce n'était plus qu'un secret de polichinelle, entre eux. Elle avait beau le surveiller, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour le contrer, et il espérait qu'elle continue sur cette voie. Ce soir là, si elle tentait de se mettre en travers de son chemin, il devrait la tuer, car il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il n'avait encore jamais tué personne, ni même utilisé un autre sortilège impardonnable, et s'il devait le faire pour la première fois sur Hermione, il n'était pas sûr d'en trouver le courage. Ses yeux chocolat se plongeaient dans le gris éteint des siens, sans aucune gêne, plus forts que jamais. Il dû presque fermer les yeux tant son regard était devenu difficile à soutenir.

Hermione avait parfaitement compris ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait laissé derrière lui des indices qui n'étaient pas trompeurs, et ce depuis le début de l'année. Elle avait mené sa petite enquête, secrète, comme elle l'avait souvent fait depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier. Et elle avait découvert une des pires choses auxquelles elle s'était attendue. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que la famille Malfoy n'était pas composée de sorciers au grand coeur, mais voir peu à peu celui qu'elle aimait en cachette devenir mangemort, elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Malgré son arrogance, elle le trouvait parfois si jeune, si fragile, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait livré sa vie, et son avant-bras, au pire sorcier de tous les temps. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pas lui, pas avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui avouer toute la vérité. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, qu'elle le désirait depuis des années, et que s'il s'enfuyait avec elle, ils pourraient survivre cachés jusqu'à ce que la guerre s'arrête. Mais ce n'était qu'utopie, Hermione le savait bien. Draco était ravie d'avoir une place de choix aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde, certainement pas une née moldue comme elle.

"Écartes-toi de mon chemin, Granger" Lui ordonna-t-il. Son ton se voulait sec, effrayant, intransigeant, mais Hermione y perçut la faiblesse, l'envie d'autre chose, d'une pause.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Draco ?" L'entendre prononcer son prénom avec autant de douceur, de délicatesse, ça le rendait presque malade. Sa main tremblait, et il craignait bientôt de lâcher sa baguette.

"Ecartes-toi Granger, ou je vais devoir te tuer." C'était tellement vrai, Hermione le sentit lorsque les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de Malfoy. Sa voix devint également chancelante lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

"Donnes-moi une bonne raison de te laisser faire ça, Malfoy, dis moi que c'est ce que tu veux!" Il passa une main sur son visage, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes diaphanes.

"Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce que je veux n'a rien à voir là-dedans !" Dans un accès de colère, il releva la manche de sa robe noire. Sur son avant-bras, ondulant avec perversion, un serpent s'enroulait lascivement dans les orbites d'une tête de mort.

"Tu peux te lever contre lui, d'autres l'ont fait avant toi !" Elle voulait le sauver, à tout prix. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit par les Detraqueurs, par un Auror ou par Voldemort lui même, s'il se lançait dans cette aventure, Draco se ferait tuer. Il n'avait pas les épaules assez puissantes pour supporter ce fardeau.

"Qui te dit que je veux me lever contre quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais combattre aux côtés de tes mais sang-de-bourbe ?" Il éclata d'un rire surraigu, irréel, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les ricanements gras et prétentieux qu'elle lui connaissait.

_**A drink for the horreur that I'm in** - Un verre pour l'horreur dans laquelle je me trouve_  
><em><strong>For the good guys and the bad guys<strong> - Pour les mec cool et les mauvais_  
><em><strong>For the monster that I've been<strong> - Pour le monstre que j'ai été_  
><em><strong>Three cheers for tyrrany<strong> - Trois hourra pour la tyrannie_  
><em><strong>Unapologetic apathie<strong> - Apathie inexcusable_  
><em><strong>Cause there's no way that I'm coming back again<strong> - Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je revienne un jour _

Il ne devait pas se laisser embarquer dans une discussion avec elle. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains, se donner un grand coup de fouet, et n'aller que vers l'avant. Elle était en train de lui laver le cerveau, de le faire faiblir, de l'attirer dans ses filets de sang souillé. Il ne fallait pas se laisser manipuler, tout les autres comptaient sur lui, et seulement sur lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire apparaître les mangemorts à Poudlard, à pouvoir accéder au bureau de Dumbledore sans éveiller les moindres soupçons, et à pouvoir toucher le vieillards de sa baguette sans que celui n'ose le tuer en premier. Toute la réussite de son Lord reposait sur son courage, et il savait pertinemment que s'il faillait à sa tâche, sa seule punition serait de perdre la vie dans d'atroces douleur, de la même main de ce Lord protecteur.

Il devait penser une fois à tous ceux qui avaient accompli des missions pour lui avant Draco, à son père même. Certains avaient eu le cran, le courage de se dresser contre tous ces amoureux des moldus et leurs aurors, pour faire s'accomplir la destinée incomparable de leur souverain. Certains avaient réussis, d'autres avaient échoué, mais ils n'étaient plus là pour le raconter. Il ne ferait pas partie de ceux là, il laisserait le souvenir d'un mage précoce, impitoyable, plein de pouvoir. Il n'était pas aussi dévoué au Lord que son père, mais il adorait la crainte que celui ci inspirait partout où il passait. Les Malfoy ne se voyaient jamais rien refuser, et cela durerait encore pendant de longues décennies, grâce à lui.

Sa mission touchait à sa fin. Il s'en persuadait lui-même. Il ne lui restait qu'un pas pour atteindre la gloire et la reconnaissance. Un coup de baguette, deux mots à prononcer, et toute la conviction du monde à y mettre. Ca n'était pas grand chose. Ca n'était presque rien, et pourtant, c'était pratiquement tout. Son monde changerait, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, et il n'aurait plus jamais de moyen de revenir sur ses pas. Il avait peur, il était terrifié au plus profond de son âme, âme qui ne serait plus jamais entière, plus jamais parfaite après cela. Mais ne faut-il pas des sacrifices, parfois, pour atteindre les buts qu'on se fixe ? Draco n'avait jamais eu à faire la moindre concession pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il était adulte maintenant, il avait des responsabilités, et il ne pouvait pas leur tourner le dos. S'il voulait garder la vie, il ne pouvait pas leur tourner le dos.

"Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu vas vraiment sacrifier ton âme et ton coeur pour obéir à un ordre ?" Elle savait comment le manipuler, elle était très maligne, mais il s'était trop refait l'histoire dans sa tête pour qu'un quelconque discours vienne à bout de ses convictions.

"Oui, je vais le faire. Pousse-toi, maintenant." Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Elle sentait sa peur et son angoisse, et elle se persuadait qu'il restait un espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

"Et si je te disais que je t'aime, Draco, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?" Elle s'en était mordue les lèvres pendant tant d'années, même si ça lui arrachait le coeur de l'avouer, elle se sentait incroyablement soulagée. Même si ça n'était d'aucune utilité, elle aurait au moins tout tenté pour sauver l'âme qu'elle aimait.

"Non." Mais sa voix chevrotait. Cela devenait insoutenable, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, et que dans une autre vie, il aurait pu la chérir comme le plus précieux des présents. Mais il resta de marbre.

Elle laissa tomber sa baguette au sol. Elle risquait de se faire attaquer par lui à chaque seconde, elle le savait, mais elle prenait malgré tout le risque. Elle s'approcha rapidement, et ses pas claquèrent sur le marbre lisse. Sa démarche était chaloupée, féline, car ses intentions étaient charnelles. Une fois, elle se laisserait tenter, et elle savait qu'en cet instant, il la laisserait l'approcher. Parce que c'était la dernière fois, parce qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'amour et de tendresse, lui qui n'avait connu que le fouet et les regards froids de son père. Elle se tenait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, et il pouvait maintenant sentir son parfum. La rose, le miel, le shampoing doux avec lequel elle tentait de discipliner ses cheveux. Il connaissait déjà toutes ses senteurs, mais ce soir-là, elles prirent des dimensions qu'il ne leur avait jamais connu. C'était bon, rassurant, et il aura voulu plonger son nez dans cette fragrance éternellement.

_**And thought it all how could you cry for me?** - Et malgré tout pourrais-tu pleurer pour moi ?_  
><em><strong> Cause I don't feel bad about it<strong> - Parce que je ne me sens pas mal par rapport à ça_  
><em><strong>So shut your eyes<strong> - Donc ferme tes yeux_  
><em><strong>Kiss me good bye and<strong> - Embrasse moi une dernière fois et..._

Ce fut lui qui scella leurs lèvres. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration, mais ce baiser en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Leur lèvres restèrent liés, figées, quelques secondes. Contact inconnu, innattendu, tant de fois rêvé de l'un et de l'autre. Ils l'avaient imaginé tantôt chaste et pieux, sous une arche de rosiers en fleurs, tantôt pressé et fougueux, dans un dortoir déserté. Tout ceci était bien meilleur. Un baiser, comme un verre d'eau après une longue traversée du desert, ou plutôt, un verre d'eau avant une longue traversée du desert. Un baiser hatif, plein de sentiments, de colère et d'amour qui formaient un mélange à la fois délicieux et insupportable. Un baiser désespéré, qui quémandait à l'autre de sauver son sort. Un baiser sans miel, sans romantisme, sans compromis. Un baiser honnête, sans contrefaçon, passioné et enflammé. Un baiser d'au revoir. Un baiser d'adieu.

Il lui intima d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, elle ne se fit pas prier. La moindre nouvelle sensation qu'ils s'offraient ne pouvait pas se refuser, elle serait la dernière. Elle ferma ses paupières, il fit de même, et ils laissèrent leurs salives se mêler. Ainsi, l'autre serait marqué à jamais de leur adn, et peu importe comment cette guerre se terminerait, ils ne pourraient jamais oublier cet instant. Leurs langues se touchèrent un bref instant, plus timides qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Elle s'apprirent quelques instants, puis s'adonnèrent aux caresses les plus entreprenantes qu'un baiser pouvait permettre. Ils ne se rassasiaient pas de contact, de la chaleur de leurs salives, du parfum de leurs haleines, des caresses de leurs langues, du confort des lèvres gonflées d'amour qu'ils s'offraient. Pourtant, il fallut bien que ce baiser prennent fin, il fallut bien se séparer. Ils étaient haletant, rougis, épuisés, mais ne s'en montrèrent rien.

Ils se fixaient toujours dans les yeux lorsque leurs visage se séparèrent. Lui semblait grave, presque amer. Il semblait presque regretter cette dernière chance d'avouer ses sentiments. Elle était déboussolée, désemparée, et savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le laisser partir, et qu'ils devraient continuer cette guerre, chacun dans leur camp. Mais tacitement, ils venaient de sceller un pacte. Aucun d'eux ne tuerait l'autre, ne l'attaquerait... Ils venaient de se le promettre, et ils l'avaient bien compris, sans s'en dire un traitre mot. Elle irait jusqu'à se mettre en travers du chemin d'un auror pour le sauver. Lui ne le ferait pas, mais il la pleurerait très longtemps.

Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort contre son torse, humer son délicieux parfum, qu'elle lui souhaite du courage... Elle aurait voulu voir une pointe de regret percer dans ses yeux gris, le voir enfin humain... Mais rien ne vint. Il ne la prit pas dans ses bras, elle ne caressa pas sa belle tignasse blonde, ils ne s'embrassèrent pas une seconde fois. Ce qui était fait était fait, et ne se ferait plus. L'espoir était mort lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, et ils n'y pouvaient plus rien, malgré les espérances, malgré les regrets, malgré les regards amers. Le destin était écrit, et leur chapitre était trop court. Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplire de larmes.

_**Sleep just sleep** - Dors, dors simplement_  
><em><strong>The hardest part<strong> - La plus dure partie_  
><em><strong>Is letting go of your dreams<strong> - Sera de laisser aller tes rêves_

Elle n'avait pas voulu craquer. Elle voulait se montrer forte, adulte, mature, digne de la future auror et du membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle était. Mais au fond, n'était-elle pas encore cette petite fille fragile, dans un monde qu'elle connaissait encore trop mal, amoureuse de l'ennemi juré de tous ceux qu'elle chérissait ? Elle était femme, elle était faible, et elle l'aimait. Profondément, passionément, jusqu'à la mort. Son coeur se déchira lorsqu'il vu les perles salées couler sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait. Tout aurait pu être différent, mais tout était ainsi, et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer les choses. Il voulu essuyer une de ses larmes, mais se retint. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer pour le monstre qu'il devait être à ses yeux ? Son coeur n'avait-il donc pas de limites ?

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, Granger" Dit-il. Sa voix était faible, vascillante, mais il essayait de lui donner tout la constance dont il était capable. Il voulait qu'elle se mette à l'abris, qu'elle n'essaye pas de jouer les héros, qu'elle ne risque pas sa vie lorsque les mangemorts arriveraient dans le chateau. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

"Adieu, Malfoy" Dit-elle simplement, aussi morte et désemparée que lui.

Ils partagèrent un dernier regard. Ses grands yeux étaient mouillés, et il ne put pas le supporter. Tout comme sa dernière phrase d'au revoir lui était restée coincée en travers de la gorge. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens lorsqu'il la regarda s'éloigner vers la tour Gryffondor. Elle serait bientôt à couvert, loin de lui, et il pourrait redevenir lui-même. Il regarda ce dos qu'il avait déjà tant observé disparaître de son paysage. Plus jamais cette vue délicieuse ne s'offrirait à lui, et il le réalisait vraiment pour la première fois. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il y mit, malgré tout le flegme dont il savait jouer, il ne put se voiler la face plus longtemps, et Draco Malfoy finit par accepter le sanglot qui lui nouait la gorge depuis près d'une heure. Il finit par laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues, tout en marchant vers les grands escaliers. Il allait tuer Dumbledore.

Hermione dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se retourner. Bêtement, elle aurait voulu vérifier s'il était encore là, s'il la regardait partir. Peut-être que si elle s'était retournée, il aurait couru vers elle, et tout ce serait alors arrangé. Mais elle ne le saurait jamais, car elle ne se retourna pas. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son dortoir, cette nuit là, les yeux trempés et les lèvres gonflés par ses sanglots, elle prit soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Quelque chose d'horrible était en train de se passer dans un coin du chateau, et personne ne devrait jamais savoir qu'elle en était au courant, et qu'elle aurait pu l'empêcher. Il allait tuer Dumbledoire, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Rien, car elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de lever sa baguette contre cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, et qui venait de lui prouver à quel point lui aussi, il l'avait aimée. Le plus dur, cette nuit là, fut de laisser les rêves venir...

_And thought it all _  
><em>How could you cry for me<em>  
><em> Cause I don't feel bad about it <em>  
><em>So shut your eyes kiss me good bye and<em>

_Sleep just sleep_  
><em>The hardest part<em>  
><em>The awful things that I've seen <em>  
><em>JUST SLEEP<em>


End file.
